


Father's Day

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: AU Where Makoto/Minato is Alive, Another Super Sappy Fic, F/M, Father's Day fic, Fluff, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Set Around 12 Years After the End of P5/P5R, Slice of Life, Some Feelsy Moments, Very Slight Sexual Content in the End, slight romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24854650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: Makoto heads home from work in order to continue on with Father's Day with his family. Along the way, he reminiscences of times of the past up to the present.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Takeba Yukari, Persona 3 Protagonist/Takeba Yukari, Takeba Yukari/Yuuki Makoto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to y'all! Got this done for Father's Day, and I hope that it's to your liking. Still doing research for the Shuyuka wedding fic, though I hope to have it ready for Shuyuka Week since one of the prompts is "Future". Anyway, please enjoy, and thank you for the support! ^_^

Today was Father’s Day, and Makoto happened to wrap up with Kendo lessons for the day. In the morning, Makoto was woken up to the sight of a wonderful breakfast prepared by his wife Yukari, their son Haruto, and Aigis. Since Makoto and Yukari had work to be done for the morning and afternoon, they had to wait until later in the evening to celebrate the occasion, though it had given the chance for their son to craft a present in the meantime.

It has been around nine years since he started working at Mamoru’s kendo school, assisting him in teaching lessons to those who wanted to pursue it for either as a hobby or for competitive reasons. Makoto has had a knack for kendo since high school, though it was thanks to his time battling shadows at Tartarus during the Dark Hour, his main weapon of choice being a sword. He was promoted to captain of the kendo team later on, and during the summer of that year, made it to the finals of the national championship where he then met Mamoru.

Nowadays, Makoto was making a living being a kendo instructor while Yukari continued to be an actress and model. His wife mentioned that she had to do a photo shoot for a magazine, though she said that it wouldn’t take too long. Makoto couldn’t help but be proud of Yukari for striving to do her best in the acting/modeling world. She would also tell Haruto stories of her time in the Featherman series, even gifting him a Pink Argus toy figure, which he treasured. 

After exiting the train and making his way to Shibuya, he proceeded to make a phone call once he was outside. A few moments later, he was greeted by his wife’s voice.

“Hello?” Yukari spoke from the other line.

“Hey, Yukari. Just wanted to let you know that I’m heading home now.” Makoto replied, smiling softly.

“Well, I guess it’s good timing, then. Come home safely, okay?” she requested, much to her husband’s amusement.

“Can do that. See ya soon. I love you, Yukari.” he promised.

“Love you, Makoto. Bye.” Yukari said as she hung up the phone, with Makoto following suit.

While walking through Shibuya, Makoto still couldn’t believe that he was alive and kicking, even after twelve years since his comeback. To think that he would be married to his high school sweetheart along with being the father of their son was a surreal feeling, a dream too true to be true. He began to reflect on his life from his time at Port Island up to the present.

He tried not to ponder too much of when he became the Great Seal, knowing the conflict that it had brought to Yukari and their friends. It was something that needed to be put behind for good.

Four years after his revival, he popped the question to Yukari, and thankfully, she happily accepted. Soon enough, their son was brought into the world. Makoto recalled the moment where he was able to cradle his child in his arms for the first time, promising that he would keep on living for his family.

Haruto always like to give hugs to his parents whenever he possibly could. When they went to a supermarket a while back, Makoto saw Haruto asking for his mother to give him a hug. However, Yukari needed to make her way to the register, with the groceries in her hand. Instead, their child opted to hug his father. Of course, after they got home, Yukari hugged her son, much to the delight of the latter. Their son was a carefree and vibrant boy, wanting to make people happy as much as possible.

Aigis was of tremendous help whenever they needed to leave Haruto at home. The android feared that their son would resent her at first, but to her shock, he always giggled in joyed whenever they spent time with each other when he was a baby. As Haruto grew from an infant to a six-year old, he truly enjoyed playing with his ‘Aunt Aigis’ if his parents had some sort of business to take care of. 

Continuing on in his stroll, Makoto wondered as to what his son would make of himself later on in life. No matter the path, as long as it wasn’t a destructive one, Makoto and Yukari would support Haruto through and through. The kendo instructor wondered if that’s what his parents had felt for him as well, his expression turning somber afterwards. Nonetheless, he shrugged out that kind of thought, wanting to focus in the present.

Makoto was too indulged in his reverie that he had almost passed the entrance to the apartment complex where he and his family was living at. He smiled wryly as a result, making his way in. After taking a few staircases up, he finally made it to his apartment door, rummaging for his keys. Upon opening the door, he was greeted by his wife, their son, and Aigis.

“Papa!” Haruto yelled in joy as he charged towards his father, the latter crouching down in response.

“Hey there, Haruto,” Makoto greeted his son with open arms, enveloping him into a hug, “have you been treating your mama and aunt well?”

“Yes!” Haruto nodded his head rapidly, a big grin on his face. “I made you a picture for Father’s Day!”

“Oh, did you?” Makoto questioned curiously, ruffling his son’s blue hair with his hand. “I can’t wait to see it, then.”

Later on, Makoto motioned himself towards Yukari and Aigis while Haruto ran to his room in search of his gift. “How has it been for you two?”

“The photo shoot was a success,” Yukari explained, giving her husband a kiss on the lips, “was feeling a little nervous but just glad that it’s over with. Now, we can spend the rest of the day together. Aigis is going to help me prepare for dinner in a bit.”

“It may not be to your standard of cooking, but we hope that you’ll like it, Makoto-san.” Aigis commented, her expression softening.

Makoto nodded his head left and right, assuring to them that he didn't mind in the slightest. “Don’t think otherwise. Surely it will turn out alright.”

Moments later, they heard fast steps nearing them. It was Haruto running to his father’s direction, with a piece of paper in hand. The child was so eager to show off his creation to his father. “Here, papa! I did my best on it, and Aunt Aigis helped me.”

In the drawing, Makoto saw a figure who he deduced to be himself spinning a child around in joy while two other figures were looking with big smiles on their faces. The title even said ‘Happy Father’s Day, Papa!’ in a messy and childish way. Makoto was touched by the drawing, smiling at his son.

“Thank you so much, Haruto,” Makoto praised his son, setting the drawing aside somewhere safely as he picked him son up in a prideful manner, “you as well, Aigis.”

“O-oh. Your gratitude should be directed at Haruto-chan more so than me. After all, he was the one who crafted it.” Aigis insisted, though she was grateful for Makoto’s appreciation.

Yukari took the time to cross her arms, watching the scene unfold in content. A sense of nostalgia washed over her, reminding herself of times that she spent with her father when she was Haruto’s age. Her father had worked for the Kirijo Group, and was unable to bond with her as often as he wanted to due to the research taking up nearly all of his time. However, the memories that she spent with her father was truly irreplaceable. Like Haruto, she would show her father pictures that she drew in her spare time, the depictions being based on them and her mother as a happy family, or handing him assignments that she did well at school. Although her father was tragically taken away from her, Yukari would honor him by cherishing the times that she would spend with her own family, wanting to grant Haruto the life that she and Makoto had never gotten the chance to experience. 

Holding her tears, Yukari looked upwards in a confident manner, knowing that despite everything that has happened in her life, she would press on with her head held high. 

_‘Dad, I hope that you’re proud of us while up there. I wish that you could see this in-person.’_

Once Yukari had broken away from her musing, she made her way to her husband, telling him that he needed a bath, noting his somewhat pungent odor due to his time at work. “Okay, Mr. Sweaty. Go wash yourself while we take care of things.”

“Alright, then.” Makoto agreed as he put Haruto down, heading towards the bathroom.

“Can I help you and Aunt Aigis, mama?” Haruto asked politely, looking at his mother in anticipation.

“Although you’re still not experienced in cooking, there are other ways for you to help us. So, yes you may, dear.” the actress permitted to her young son, the latter’s expression beaming.

“I’ll ensure that Haruto-chan does his task safely, Yukari-san.” the android stated, receiving a nod from Yukari.

Dinner turned out to be a success for Yukari and Aigis, as Makoto’s reaction to the food was sincere and approving. Yukari wasn’t much of a cook unlike her husband but she was at least decent at it. Haruto went on about how he would make more drawings in order to make his father happy despite the latter kindly insisting that it wasn’t necessary. The actress reminded herself that she still needed to give her husband a gift, but only after everyone else has settled for the night.

Once the small festivity had finished, the couple proceeded to lead their son to his room, wishing him a good night once he was tucked in. Aigis said her good night to Makoto and Yukari as she made way to her own room.

Makoto and Yukari then headed off to their bedroom, changing into their nightly apparel afterwards. They settled on their bed, covering themselves with a blanket. Yukari wrapped an arm around her husband, her legs intertwined with his.

“Did you enjoy today, Makoto?” she asked, her finger tracing his chest.

Shifting himself on the bed a little bit, Makoto chuckled in response, placing his hand on his wife’s cheek. “Of course, I did. Why do you ask, Yukari? Unless you think that I’m missing out on something, huh.”

Unable to help it, the actress laughed at his intuition, agreeing that he was indeed right. “Well, I still need to give you your gift, you know.”

Playing along, Makoto asked as to what she was implying, a smirk plastered on his face. “In that case, what kind of gift do you have in mind?”

Yukari brought her face to his ear, whispering in a sly and seductive manner.

“One that you’ll truly enjoy. Have faith in my words.”

Releasing his restraint, Makoto pulled Yukari into a warm and loving hug, his lips capturing hers. Yukari returned the affection with the same intensity as his, her hands roaming around his body. Their night was full of passion and endearment that they held for one another. Afterwards, they remained tired and worn out, but also complete. Makoto thanked Yukari for his ‘special gift’ before they went to sleep, locked in their embrace.

The following months after, they were both blessed with a gift that was created by their love from that night.


End file.
